The sons of summer and the daughters of winter
by endereaper2013
Summary: my first fanfiction up for adoption features eventual god-like ocs


**I own Tsuin Rose, Inu Rose, Aika Aki, Nami Aki, and Raiden Kami, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

It's june 15 And 3 children have been born Inu, Tsuin, and Ruby Rose were all born to one Summer rose. Fast forward 10 years later we focus in on a pair of brothers Tsuin, Inu and summer are facing a dragon. Summer turns around and says "i'm sorry my sons that i wont be there for you anymore." Inu/Tsuin "NO MOM!". As the dragon eats their mother leaving only a tattered white cloak behind. "No mother" they both say. " _ **That foolish human could never hope to beat me, hmm i wonder if she has a daughter.**_ " The dragon says.

 _ **Start playing hail to the king by Avenged sevenfold**_

Then from Tsuin a storm of black aura started radiating off him, A storm of bright white aura started radiating off of Inu.

Inu started chanting" **Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems level 0. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent.** "While Inu was doing this Tsuin unsheathed his sword and started chanting " **Souls are my food, death is my entertainment, releasing speed restrictions to level 0 activating SHINIGAMI MODE.** " And he charged.

Inu/Tsuin "You will never take anything from us AGAIN!" In the dragons arrogance he allowed them to complete their chants. "I am interested to see what a titan and shinigami taste like." Inu and Tsuin both charged in Inu started with a uppercut using his warhammer and tsuin gave a tornado of cuts. This shattered some of the dragons armor. The dragon blasted them away with a few flaps of its mighty wings. Inu/Tsuin " DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Tsuin Thought"I will kill this monster!" Inu thought " I wasn't strong enough to save her but we are strong enough to kill this monster" They both thought

"Shōkan: Hakai no rikugun" Tsuin yelled.

Tsuins Summoned 500 warriors of darkness and had them all hit the dragon

"Kyojin no tsuyo-sa" inu yelled

Inu gathered all his strength in his fist Making the dragon Implode.

 _ **Stop playing Song**_

6 hours later

"Inu I'm going on the warpath" Tsuin said. "Interesting aginst who?" inu said."All of grimm kind It will not be a war it will be a **EXTERMINATION**!" Tsuin said."We aren't near strong enought for that yet though" inu said. "I know we'll have to spend multiple years training" Tsuin said. "For how long?" inu said. "6 years I will find you when it's time for the next step." Tsuin said."...to train...get stronger...i suggest you do the same...find 'The Manslayer'...he will train you..." Inu said

"see you when the next step commences brother" Tsuin said "See you then brother" Inu said.

Ch.2

 **I own Tsuin Rose, Inu Rose, Aika Aki, Nami Aki, and Raiden Kami, RWBY belongs too RoosterTeeth**

It's july 13 5050 and aika and nami violet have been born to winter violet. 10 years 6 months later winter, aika, and nami are all facing a leviathan. The leviathan sends a blast of blue energy at the group blasting them away from each other. Aika is sent to the left, nami is sent to the right, and winter is sent forward into the water, the leviathan drags winter to the bottom of the ocean leaving aika and nami without any parents. "we need to get away from here please nami!" aika said. "but mother we need help her" nami said, "us and mother together couldn't land a hit we need to run and live to fight another day" aika said "ok aika" nami said.

8 hours later

"we need to get stronger" aika said. "but where would we go?" nami said. "I heard of two people who get be our teachers" aika said. "Who?" nami said. "garra of the desert and Gilgamesh the queen of heroes." aika said " and so the search begins" they said in unision.

Ch.3

 **I own Tsuin Rose, Inu Rose, Aika Aki, Nami Aki, and Raiden Kami, RWBY belongs too Rooster Teeth**

It's june 29 5050 on this day to Okami kami a baby boy. 10 years later, The village of sanso is being attacked by wyverns, Raiden kami walks out to see everybody dead and 5 wyverns with blood all over them, Raiden's eyes turn silver with a black slit in the middle and transform into a three story tall thunder wolf. " **You fucked up** " Raiden gathers lightning into his claws and rips the wyverns limb from limb.

24 hours later

"What should i do now" raiden wondered. " I need to gain more control over my lightning but who could teach me? " raiden said aloud a loud clap of thunder and flashed of light signalled that raiden wasn't alone anymore. " _ **My name is Raiden and I have been the watcher of this village for a long time as such I will teach you.**_ " Raiden the god said. " where were you when my family and friends were being killed!" raiden said " _**zeus prevented me from coming and only allowed me to come now**_ " raiden the god said "fine old man" Raiden said

Ch.4

 **I own Tsuin Rose, Inu Rose, Aika Aki, Nami Aki, and Raiden Kami, RWBY belongs too RoosterTeeth**

This is the entries in the hunter/huntress codex right now:

 **Hunter/Huntress Codex**

Tsuin Rose

Weapon of choice: Rapier

Fighting style: shinigami

Semblance: Super speed

Personality: Travis

Age: 16

Team : TITAN

Relationship: none

Chant: Souls are my food death is my entertainment releasing speed restrictions to level 0 activating

 **SHINIGAMI MODE.**

 **Nickname:** Shinigami

Nami Shizen (Water Nature)

Weapon : Water

Semblance: complete control over all water

Personality: hayley

Age: 16

Team: TITAN

Fighting style: Water elemental

Relationship: none

Chant: Water is my blood

Water is my blood

So as i destroy

 **BLOOD OF THE OCEAN**

 **Nickname:** ocean goddess

 **Raiden Kami**

Fighting style: Thunder God

Weapon of choice: lightning

Semblance: lightning control

Personality : deadpool

Age: 16

Team: Titan

Relationship: none

Nickname: lightning elemental

Inu Rose

Weapon of choice Gauntlets or warhammer

Age: 16

Semblance: Super strength

Team : TITAN

Fighting style: Āsusheikā (earthquake)

Relationship: None

Chant: Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems **level 0**. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent

Nickname: The Titan

Aika Aki

Weapon of choice: 10 single edged swords.

Semblance: flight, magnetism, and sword creation

Age: 16

Fighting style: Shinitenshi (death angel)

Team: TITAN

Relationship: None

Chant:I am the bone of my sword

Steel is my body and fire is my blood

I have created over a thousand blades

Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain

Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival

I have no regrets. This is the only path

My whole life is unlimited blade works

Nickname: Archer

Ch.5

 **I own Tsuin Rose, Inu Rose, Aika Aki, Nami Aki, and Raiden Kami, RWBY belongs too RoosterTeeth, Asuna and kazuto belong to Sword Art Online, Hercules and fem-gilgamesh belongs to Fate/Stay night, and Garra belongs to Naruto**

(Tsuin's POV)

I was walking through woods trying to find the "manslayer" 1 month after my mom's death, I saw 2 people fighting Grimm, one looked like the fabled black swordsman and the other looked like the ever famous "flash" the one i admire most for her sword speed. After they finished that last Grimm i went up to the duo trying not to fanboy. "Hello, will you please take me as your apprentice "flash"?" I said. "Why should I?" Asuna said. Then I told them my story, The duo look mortified "we'll teach you all we can and we'll join you on the warpath call upon us when you need us" the duo replied. "By the way my name is Asuna Yuki" Asuna said "My name is Kirito Kirigaya" Kirito said. "My name is Tsuin Rose the son of the shinigami" I said.

(Inu's POV)

I was climbing through mount glenn one month after my mom's death and felt the mountain shake, I went to investigate and found hercules training himself. I stood in awe of his raw power. "Hello there will you teach me?" I said "Only if you can withstand a hit from me at full strength without being sent flying off this mountain" Hercules said. "Ok let me release my restrictions: Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems **level 0**. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." I chanted.

"Well let's see how strong you are" hercules said as he uppercutted sending me one mile up in the air. "That hurt like a hell." I said. "Well you have a teacher now, so first things first COME AT ME!" hercules said

(Aika's POV)

Me and nami were walking through a desert-like area 1 month after our mother's death and we saw 2 people fighting, "sis I think we found them!" I whispered to my sister Nami. "So the redhead is my teacher?" Nami asked. "Yes and the white-haired girl is going to be my teacher" I said. "So what are we waiting for?" Nami asked. "Oh well here we go" I said. We walked out to where the duo was fighting.

So me and nami and i used our weapons to get their attention. "HEY!" I yelled the duo looked astonished and both asked "who are you?" they both asked " we are Aika and Nami Aki the daughters of Winter and the Archer and Ocean master" I said "why'd you attack us?" They asked "to get your attention because I wanted you two to teach us" I said "why should we?" They asked. I told them our story. "Ok I'll teach you since you're the only one who can succeed me the queen of heroes" gilgamesh said proudly. "I can see why you sought us out since we're the only ones who can teach you" garra said.

/

Author Note: This is before for the major Time-skip

Ch.6

 **A/N I have friend helping with this and the series of short chapters is required until we get to the bigger arcs. Sorry but hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh and all references go to their respective owners. I own Tsuin, Inu, aika, nami, and Raiden**

Aika is trapped in a corner and the monsters a closing in.

(Aika)...great...dammit...

Suddenly tsuin lands in front of her

(Tsuin)...What do we have here.

(Monster) ROOOOAAAAARR!

Tsuin smiles.

(Tsuin)...so...how'd u get in this mess beautiful?

(Aika blushes a bit but tries to hid it)

(Aika) a-and w-who are y-you?

(tsuin)...to some...a worst nightmare...but since you are a dark angel...i guess...i'm more like a knight in shining armor to you..

(monsters start attacking and tsuin aika fight back)

(Aika)There's too many!

(Tsuin) grrah!...heh...you obviously haven't seen when im pissed.

(Aika)...no need...i already am...

(After their chants and monster are all dead.)

(Tsuin)...wow...I've only heard of you...but never saw it for my own eyes...

(Aika)...heh...well i'm full of surprises...so why did u save me?

(aika walks up to tsuin and grabs his collar and gently pulls him closer)

(Tsuin)...heh...um...well let's say i'm making a team...and u happen to have proven worthy of being on it...

(The two faces inch closer)

(aika) hmm and and what would we being doing on this...team...

(tsuin) Going to war against all of grimm-kind.

(Aika) Good it's time they are eradicated.

(Lips are inches apart)

(tsuin)..welcome to the team..

(lips about to touch but aika smiles)

(Aika) you are cute...but...let's not get too frisky.

(Aika) Now let's go find my sister

Ch.7

 **I own my ocs but the respective characters go to their owners**

(Tsuin) well well well long time no see

(Inu) So it's time?

(tsuin) yeah it's time for the next step.

(Aika)...your brothers Inu Rose?!

(Tsuin) uuuhhhh yeah...why?

(Aika) uh no reason!

(akia quickly snaps a selfie)

(Tsuin) what!

(Aika) oh hush ur fine!

(Inu) *clears through* (cross his arms and frowns)

(Tsuin)...um what can i say i guess ur famous..

(Inu) i don't want to be famous.

(Aika) well you are both kinda famous we just here Inu...hun when u kill alot of monsters like me it tends to happen...i mean you are nowhere near how famous i am but...you are close...but not too close.

(Tsuin) inu wait!

(Inu) so where do we go

(Tsuin) Beacon best place to gather allies and respect

(Inu)...sigh* ok even though we are too powerful for beacon

(Tsuin) yeah but it's a step that cannot be skipped

(Inu turns around but comes face to face with a beautiful girl)

(Nami) Hi!

(Inu)...uhhhh hi?

(Akia) this is my sister Nami

(Inu looks at her contently and the turns around)

(Tsuin) well let's go.

(Inu) Yeah let's.

 **A/N and with this ends my reserves of chapters and this type chapter format**

Ch.8

 **All references belong to their respective owners. I own all the OCS in this story** / (Narrator's POV) This is taking place 2 months after tsuin and the others found inu and formed Team TITAN and the year at beacon just ended when they formed this chapter is taking place during the night of the 1st episode of RWBY. (Tsuin POV) "I'm bored what do you guys want to do while we wait on the next step to commence?" I asked. "Fight something" Inu said. "Sure why not it'll be a nice test to my skills" Aika and nami said. As they were talking a loud roar of thunder was heard in the distance along with a large amount of lightning in a small area. "I guess we found something else to fight " I said. " let's go see what it is" Inu said. 1 hour later They arrived at a clearing a mile wide circle of burnt ground. "Welp we in for quite fight if it is still here" I said as I said that a bolt of lightning almost hit Aika and Nami in the face. " **YOU LITTLE SHIT!** " Me and Inu yelled. I flared my aura causing a pillar of black aura. " **Souls are my food death is my entertainment releasing speed restrictions to level 0 activating** **SHINIGAMI MODE."** I chanted as I reached for my pitch black rapier Inu chanted with a blood red aura surrounding him " **Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems level 0. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."** "you to stand back this is our fight!" I yelled I disappeared in a streak of black and white and sent multiple jabs at the lightning wolf, Inu jumped up high into the air causing a small shockwave and dived down going for a punch to the head, while I go for the legs causing the wolf to collapse, when the girls managed to calm us down we saw it was a human.

/ _**A/N next chapter they talk to the human that they beat also do you like it if so pm me leave a review.**_

 _ **Ch.9**_

 _ **Everything belongs to their respective owners and I own all the OCs in this story**_

 _ **People- people,humans,faunus**_

 _ **Death- grimm ,monster**_

 _ **Cliffhanger- author**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **Clearing right after last chapters fight**_

 _ **(Tsuin POV)**_

"Welp shit I accidentally beat down a human" I said. "Well at least it isn't boring anymore" Inu said

"It's sweet that you care so much about us Tsuin" Aika said. "Yeah I agree" Nami said. "Uhhg" Raiden Groaned. " Oh so he's awake" I said "wait! what! who are you?! where am I!?" Raiden yelled. "Shut up!" I yelled "you were a giant thunder wolf just a second ago!" I yelled "Oh shit it happened again" Raiden said "sorry that happens when I use my lightning for too long" Raiden said "well you're strong and if need be we can knock you out again, so want to join us in the war?" I asked

"Interesting So somebody else is on the warpath like me?" Raiden asked. "Ok then my name's Tsuin Rose Successor to the swordsman known as the flash" I said as I said that my legs collapsed "oh so i exceeded my limit" I said . "wait what?" raiden asked "my legs become paralyzed for a few minutes when I go too fast for too long" I said "well since we're introducing and saying our drawbacks my name is Inu Rose successor of hercules and brother of the idiot here and my drawback is my muscles tear themselves apart and I have to have my aura heal them taking an hour long." Inu said. "My name is Aika Aki Successor of the queen of heroes gilgamesh and my drawback is I go unconscious when I summon too many swords at a time." Aika said. "My name is Nami Aki sister of Aika and successor of garra of the sand and my drawback is if I summon too much water it starts to draw on my body's .10" Nami said "ok then My name is Raiden Kami last living member from Kaminari-mura(lightning village) and you know my weakness first hand" Raiden said.

"What happened to your home?" I asked. *sigh*" I'll tell you it was 5 years ago I had just woken up and saw my mother gone, so I went outside and saw so much blood, gore and bodies, and in the middle of it all three grimm that looked like dragons, I was so mad I activated my lightning for the first time ever and my drawback activated I shredded the dragons afterwards I met my teacher Raiden the god." Raiden said. "Ok I can see why so I'll tell you my story it was 5 years ago to this day me and inu had begged to go with our mother on a mission she said yes because she knew she was strong enough we did but it turned out it was one of the five dragons of remnant we had to fight, it killed our mother and threatened all the family we had left so got pissed and activated our max power and finished it with attacks we can use only once a month." I said while tearing up. "Afterwards me and inu went separate ways to train." I said "Ok our is just like theirs except our was killed by one of the 10 leviathans of remnant." Aika said

 _ **/**_

 _ **And that's the ninth chapter what do you think leave a review, favorite and follow**_

Ch.10

 _ **asasasas= Author's note**_

 _ **I neglected to tell you guys what the ocs look like so that is what this chapter is dedicated to. Enjoy!**_

Tsuin rose

Black trench coat made from grimm leather with the kanji for void on the right shoulder (think kirito jacket from the 1st season of sao except all black)

-Black tinted sunglasses

-silver eyes

-5 feet 9 inches tall

-Black hair with red tipped hair (think dangai ichigo hair except black with red hair tips)

-black short sleeved shirt

-black jeans

-black combat boots

-Glove with summer rose's symbol on right hand

-black version of asuna's rapier on left hip

-Black version of ironwood's pistol on right hip

Inu Rose

-white halo armor without the helmet

-black gloved on both hand with the kanji for whatever level he's at in silver

\- brown hair with silver tip in same style as tsuin

-silver eyes

-6 feet 9 inches tall

-kanji for strength on right shoulder on his armor

Casual

Black jeans, same gloves as battle armor, black short sleeved shirt, black shoes and a red jacket

Aika Aki

-white hair with silver tips (in the style of orihime from bleach)

-gold eyes

-c cup breasts

-5 feet 8 inches tall

Battle armor:

-saber's armor from fate/stay night

-a bag on the back with 8 swords like penny's (from rwby) except pure silcer colored

Casual clothes:

A blue jacket with a white t shirt underneath and blue jeans with the bag from the battle armor on the back

And blue tennis shoes

Nami Aki

\- white hair with ocean blue tip (same style as aika's)

-ocean blue eyes

-B cup breasts

-5 feet 7 inches tall

Battle armor

-blue version of asuna's clothes in the first season of sao with kanji fot ocean on the left shouldete

\- a blue whip on her left hip

Casual cloths

Gray jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath, Gray jeans and blue shoe with her weapon on her left hip

Raiden kami

-bright yellow hair in the style of gilgamesh from fate/stay night

-electric blue eyes (see my deviant art for it)

-a tribal wolf tattoo on the back of his neck

-gilgamesh's armor from fate/stay night with kanji for thunder on the left shoulder

-the nameless king's spear from dark souls 3 on his back

-5 feet 9 inches tall

Casual clothes

Yellow jacket, electric blue shirt, jeans and blue shoes with his spear on the back

 _ **Also some of the auras in my story have elemental properties making powerful moves possible.**_

Ch.11

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait on the chapter I was making plans for the story typing up the moveset, what they look like, and rewrites if you are confused about things said reread all the previous chapters. I own all the ocs in this story and everything else goes to it's various owners.**

 _The Next Day_

"Tssuinnnn" Tsuin heard in the distance. "Where is she?!" Tsuin said in panic. "Tsssuiinnn" He heard again "whhhhaa? Oof" Ruby tackled him. "Why do you do this to me all the time?" Tsuin asked. "Because I haven't see n you in forever and I was lonely with just me and yang." Ruby said with a pout. "Oh ok fine but we'll talk later I've gotta go find yang." Tsuin said. A blur of yellow and red flew towards inu. Inu caught Yang's punch with one hand. "Oh you're no fun Inu" Yang whined. "So is trying to punch me every time we meet yang." Inu said "so who's all these people?" yang asked "The one with spiky yellow hair with blue tips is Raiden, the girl with white hair with blue tips is nami, The one with white hair with gold tips is Aika, every body the one with long blond hair is my sister yang and the one with black and red hair is Ruby." Inu said _**(for yang's description usual clothes except the kanji for for on the right side of her chest)**_ "Hey sparky I wanna talk to you" Yang said as she grabbed Raiden and Bolted away.

 _ **With yang and Raiden**_

"So who are you handsome?" yang asked "like your brother i'm raiden" said Raiden " strange but I feel myself drawn to you" yang said "well before you follow the pull of our auras how about we get to know each other?" Raiden asked "like how?" yang asked "name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future" Raiden said "ok Yang Xiaolong I like fire, brawls, riding on bumble bee, Killing Grimm, and thunderstorms, I dislike Grimm, perverts and arrogant assholes, Dreams for the future thrill-seeking and starting a family." Yang said "My name is Raiden Kami I like Thunderstorms, Fire, peace, killing grimm, my friends and sensei, I dislike grimm, perverts and assholes, my dreams for the future eradicate all the grimm and start a family." Raiden said "we should be getting back" yang said "yeah let's go we should go on a date in a couple of weeks" Raiden said

 _After they joined back up with everybody_

"So what happened?" Tsuin asked "we started dating" Raiden said "If you hurt her you will wish you had been killed because no matter how fast and strong you are nothing will save you from our wrath" Tsuin/Inu/Ruby said "o-o-ok" Raiden said "must you do this every time I date somebody you guys." yang sighed. "Yes" Tsuin/Inu/Ruby said "fine let's just go you guys" yang said

 **Until next time you guys and if you guys have any ideas review or pm me.**


End file.
